goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Willy Wonka And The Choclate Factory (1971)
Plot In an unnamed town, children visit a candy shop. Charlie Bucket, whose family is poor, stares through the window as the shop owner sings "". Walking home, he passes chocolate factory. A mysterious tinker recites the first lines of 's poem "The Fairies", and tells Charlie, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and four grandparents. After he tells Grandpa Joe about the tinker, Joe tells him that Wonka locked the factory because other candy makers, including archrival Arthur Slugworth, sent in spies disguised as employees to steal his recipes. Wonka disappeared, but three years later began selling more candy; the origin of Wonka's labor force is unknown. Wonka announces to the world that he has hidden five "Golden Tickets" in chocolate . The finders of these tickets will be given a factory tour and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Four of the tickets are found by Augustus Gloop, a gluttonous German boy; Veruca Salt, a spoiled British girl; Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing American girl; and Mike Teavee, a television-obsessed American boy. As each winner is heralded to the world on TV, a man whispers to them. Meanwhile, Charlie opens two Wonka Bars but finds no Golden Ticket and loses hope, despite wanting it more than anyone. Soon, the newspapers announce the fifth ticket is supposedly found by a millionaire in . Charlie finds money in a gutter and uses it to buy a Scrumdidilyumptious. With the change, he buys a Wonka Bar for Joe. The newspapers reveal that the Paraguayan millionaire's ticket is a forgery; when Charlie opens the Wonka Bar, he finds the fifth golden ticket. While rushing home, he is confronted by the same man seen whispering to the other winners, who introduces himself as Slugworth and offers to pay for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the . Charlie returns home with his news. Joe is so elated that he finds he can walk; Charlie chooses him as his chaperone and they sing "I've Got A Golden Ticket". The next day, Wonka greets the ticket winners and leads them inside where each signs an extensive contract before the tour. The factory includes a river of chocolate, edible mushrooms, lickable wallpaper, and other sweets and inventions. As the visitors sample these, Wonka sings "Pure Imagination". The visitors then see Wonka's workers who are small men known as , who sing the first verse of "Oompa-Loompa". Augustus falls into the chocolate river and is sucked up a pipe to the Fudge Room. In the Inventing Room, everyone in the group is given an Everlasting Gobstopper. Violet becomes a large blueberry after chewing an experimental gum containing a three-course meal despite Wonka's warnings. She is taken to another room where she is drained of blueberry juice and the Oompa-Loompas sing another verse of their song. The group reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe ignore Wonka's warning and sample the drinks. They are not caught, but have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan. In the Chocolate Eggs Room, Wonka uses geese to lay golden eggs. Veruca demands one and sings, "I Want It Now", then falls into a garbage chute leading to the furnace. Her father falls in while trying to rescue her. The group tests out Wonka's Wonkavision, only to have Mike teleport himself and become only a few inches tall. Only Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them without the promised chocolate. When Grandpa Joe asks him why, Wonka angrily replies they violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks and will receive nothing. Joe suggests to Charlie that he should give Slugworth the Gobstopper, but Charlie returns the candy to Wonka. When Charlie puts the candy on the desk, Wonka changes his tone and declares Charlie the winner. He reveals that "Slugworth" is an employee, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper was a morality test which only Charlie passed. The trio enter the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Soaring over the city, Wonka reveals that his actual prize is the factory; Wonka created the contest to find a child worthy to be his heir and Charlie and his family can immediately move into the factory. Category:1971 films Category:1996 films Category:Theatrical films